Time Eternal
by Hexe
Summary: Friday the 13th has always marked trouble for the Charmed Ones. This time around, it brings a few surprises from their pasts... and future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We all know they're not mine, right?

**Author's Note/ General information: **This is set in season 5. Technically, it's a sequel to my story Present's Future, Future's Past, but all you really need to know is that Kyra and Jordyn are Paige's twin daughters from an alternate future.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Paige, snap out of it!"

Paige Matthews shook her head, whipping away her thoughts– not that they were ones she was going to miss– and becoming aware of the hand waving in front of her eyes. She focussed, looking up into the face of her older sister, Phoebe.

"What's up, Pheebs? Demon attack, magical mayhem, or you just don't like the idea of me spending a few minutes thinking for a change?" Paige said, testily. It may not have been entirely like her to be so grumpy, but hey– everyone had their bad days. And no-one liked being dragged back into the world when they were deep in thought.

"What _is _the matter with you lately, Paige?" Phoebe sighed, "Ever since you saw us in the future, you've been acting odd. What is it about that that's had your mind all twisted up?" Both her and Piper had noticed, and were worried. Paige was the eternal optimist, but that seemed to have gone down the drain once they had switched her back with Kyra. A lot of her time seemed to be spent moping around the house. Phoebe couldn't even remember the last time that her younger sister had been out on a date.

Paige sighed, "Oh, I dunno, it's just that knowing that I'm going to have a family– well, that bit's great. It's the me being dead bit I have problems with…"

She was cut off with an arm slung around her shoulders, "Now we know about that, we're going to do everything we can to stop it. We're not going to lose you honey, not if we can help it."

Paige shook her head violently, "That's _not_ what I'm bothered about. I mean… we're all gonna die someday, and knowing when is, yeah, a little odd. But what worries me is that now we know, we're going to try and stop it. But what if stopping me dying means not meeting Jesse, or ever having the kids? By changing something, we could be changing everything that lead up to that future. And it was a pretty good one, really."

"What was a pretty good one?" a voice from the doorway came. Both the sisters turned, startled slightly, to see their eldest sister leaning against the doorframe, "If Paige has a new man, I want to know too, you know!"

Piper came in to sit on the bed on the other side of Paige, her long dark hair bound back in a ponytail, the unmistakable sight of milky vomit on her top,

"Yes, Wyatt missed the towel again," she sighed in response to the unasked question. "I'm glad I gave up wearing good clothes when feeding the baby." She cocked an eyebrow at her sisters, "Anyway… do tell about 'the pretty good one'. Sounds interesting."

Phoebe laughed, "We weren't talking about a man, we were talking about the future," her eyes twinkled, "Though from what Paige tells us about that future, we must have all met some 'pretty good ones', to account for the number of kiddies!"

"Phoebe!" her two sisters exclaimed as one.

The middle sister shrugged, "Well, it's true. I know I wouldn't be breeding like a rabbit without a pretty good reason! Kids are great and all… but that many in one house? We must have had good reason."

Paige nodded, counting up on her fingers. "Yep, there were a few, huh? Wyatt of course, Kyra, Jordyn, Jamie, Dale, Rinna, Melinda…" she broke off, "And I'm _sure_ I'm still forgetting some of them." She began counting them off on her fingers, "And there was…. Um, Clayre and Riley. And a couple others too. We _were_ – are­… err, will be– busy little bunnies."

Piper shuddered, "That many in 16 years… it seems almost like we were playing tag team pregnancies. The hormones must be _wonderful_."

Paige and Phoebe, who had experienced their sister's one-and-only-so-far pregnancy could well appreciate what she meant. Morning sickness made people _crabby_. And cravings might be amusing at first, but the fun fast got old. Especially if the knocked-up person didn't get what they wanted.

"Four each for you and Piper and another three for me, huh?" Phoebe sighed, "Well, Piper's got a head start, Paige. We need to be meetin' those guys fairly soon if we want to get to that future." She levelled a gaze at Paige, "You know, honey, you're never going to meet your dream-boat Jesse if you never leave the house. I know you don't wanna inadvertently change the future, but hey, if you miss out on meeting him, you'll be changing it pretty majorly in my book."

Paige gazed at the calender on the wall of her bedroom, avoiding her sisters' eyes. "Yes, I know that," she sighed, "But it doesn't stop me thinking that maybe if I don't meet him, that's because I'm not meant to, and that just _seeing_ the future made it be changed."

"Paige, that's ridiculous!" Piper objected. Then realising that had come out a little harshly, she softened her tone, "Everything happens for a reason. So your spell went _wrong_ for a reason. Those girls needed the closure that the body-swap gave them. And _you_ needed to see that time, as well. You would have never done that spell, otherwise."

Paige sighed, "I know you're right," she said, "But I just can't help feeling that the _way_ I'm feeling is the backlash from the personal gain aspect of the spell."

"Generally, personal gain bites back a whole lot harder than a little bit of uncertainty about the future," Phoebe laughed, "Paige, it's natural to feel uncertain after what you've seen; but you can't let it rule your life. Holing yourself up in the house in the present won't stop the future from running its own course, whatever that course may be."

"Pacey and Caly," Paige said in an effort to change the subject. Her sisters stared blankly at her, startled by the abrupt announcement which seemed to have no relevance to anything. Let alone the current conversation.

"Huh?"

"The two kids I forgot; Pacey and Caly."

Piper shook her head and levelled a stern gaze at Paige, "Don't try to change the subject, missy. What you saw is affecting you in the here-and-now. That's our business. You're our sister, and we're worried about you, sweetie. You can't let the future rule the present."

Paige still refused to meet her sisters' concerned gazes. Her eyes flickered to the calendar again. "You know what the date is today?" she asked suddenly, "It's–"

"_Don't say it!" _Phoebe and Piper yelped.

"Every time someone in this house points that out, something happens," Phoebe told her, "The superstitions of the day seem to impact on us a whole lot worse." She stood up, holding out her hand to pull the youngest sister up too, "Okay, this talk can stay for later. Come on up to the attic, and we'll show you what we ended up vanquishing the _last_ time one of us mentioned this particular date."

* * *

**Author's Note (yes, _again_): **If you took the time to read, please just take a little more to review and tell me what you think ;o) Go on! It won't kill you. And if it does… um… I'll take full responsibility, k? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Out of all the characters in here, only Kyra and Jordyn are mine! The rest belong to the creators of Charmed, yada, yada, yada. I'm not making money (damn, do I wish I was!)

**Author's Note:** Meh, I don't know if anyone's reading, but this is my 'get over writer's block' story, so continue I shall, until it's either finished or I get writer's block on _it_.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, Friday the 13th _really _doesn't agree with you guys, does it?" Paige asked, eyes wide as she stared at the Book of Shadows, "I mean, it's _supposed_ to be a superstitious day, but this much bad luck for you guys is just _ridiculous._"

Suddenly, four white balls of light appeared, spinning gently in the air, growing larger.

"What in hell are _they_?" Paige gasped, pointing.

"Products of the date?" suggested Phoebe unhelpfully, with a sigh. "Should have known everything was going too smoothly."

"No idea _what_ they are," Piper said grimly, "But I do know that, if they're demonic, we're ready for them. I'll freeze first, then blow them up once we've seen what they are, you take their weapons if they have any, Paige. Pheebs, you're Miss kung-fu… get ready to use it if they do anything mildly threatening."

The sisters stood, Piper and Paige with hands raised, Phoebe in a defensive stance as the balls of light changed shape, elongating, then turning into human-like shapes, before solidifying.

Piper threw up her hands, freezing the people-things.

In theory, anyway. In practice, each shape froze in place for only a second, before four heads whipped around to stare at them.

"Piper? Phoebe?" from the dark-haired woman

"Aunt Piper? Aunt Phoebe? Mom?" from the two young girls

"Piper? Paige? Phoebe? What's going on?" from the young man with the confused look on his face.

"_Prue?_" from Piper and Phoebe, the two of them rushing to throw their arms around their older sister in a shocked embrace.

"Jordi? Ky?" Paige asked, wide-eyed, staring at her future daughters.

"Who the hell are _you?_" From everyone to someone else. Mostly the young man… the only one known by none of them.

"Wait, wait!" Piper said, waving her hands. "Why is no-one freezing? Someone should be," she pointed to the stranger, "At least that one, surely. Okay, the rest of us are good witches. No-one knows him. Are you a demon?"

The– rather good looking– young man frowned, "No… Piper, it's me, Chris."

"We don't know anyone called Chris."

"Sure you do," the frown on the guy's – Chris's– face deepened, "What's _wrong_ with everyone? And who are those two girls?"

"Okay, everyone _downstairs_. Now." Phoebe commanded in a clear tone. Everyone recognising that tone trooped down the stairs, settling on sofas and chairs.

"Leo! Leo, we need you!" Phoebe called into the air. To no avail. "_Why_ is he never listening when we need him?" she grumbled.

"Alrighty, troops. Introductions, please. And one at a time," Piper instructed. She pointed at Chris, "Okay… you're the person none of us know, so you're first, buster."

He shrugged, "O…kay. I'm Chris… your son? The one here to stop Wyatt from turning evil? Ringing any bells here?" at the blank stares, he let out an exasperated growl, "Okay, who are you people, and _what_ have you done with the real Charmed Ones?"

"Settle, settle!" Paige said, waving her hands at him, "Okay… what year are you from? Since Jordi and Ky are from the future, well… maybe you are too. That would explain why we don't know you."

The twins shook their heads, "He can't be… we don't know him either, Mom!" Kyra objected.

"Well, this present time is 2004," Chris said looking confused.

"Nuh-uh. 2003, sorry, you lose."

"Girls? It's 2001…."

All talk stopped with that comment from Prue, and a hush came over everyone. Evidently, everyone except Prue herself knew about Prue. Phoebe and Piper shared a pained glance, knowing that one of them was going to have to tell her about her own death. Neither wanted to, but in this situation, she had to know.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Prue asked, unsettled, "What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Sorry Prue, but it's not. Not 2001 that is," Piper said gently, taking on the responsibility she didn't want. "There's definitely some sort of time-travel going on here," she put her hand gently on Prue's arm, "Sweetie… we lost you at the end of 2001."

A shocked look passed over the eldest Halliwell sister's face. "Lost…? You mean…?"

Piper sniffed, hoping that she wasn't going to cry. The ache of losing Prue had just recently dulled, but seeing her again was bringing it all back, "I'm afraid so, honey."

She turned back to Chris, not moving her hand from Prue's arm, "Look, buddy… my son isn't even a year old, there's no chance of him turning evil anytime soon. No, in fact, there's no chance of him _ever_ turning evil. No way. Nuh uh. Especially not at the moment. He can't even walk yet. And there's no way I could have a kid as old as you, not unless I got pregnant before I hit puberty."

Chris sighed, "I know that, _mom_, it's because I'm from 20 years into the future. A dark, dismal future and I came back to stop it turning that way."

"You can't be! We're from 16 years in the future, and you'd have to be born by _then_," Jordyn objected, "And we do _not_ have a cousin named Chris."

Chris stood, and began pacing around the room, "Alright, would someone just go look at the Book, already, if Leo isn't going to give us any help, maybe it will have something to say."

"I'll go," Phoebe volunteered. She had absolutely no idea what was going on, but if it was something demonic, well… each of her sisters could look after herself. And seeing Prue was, well, unsettling. She loved her older sister dearly, missed her so much. But until she was sure that it _was_ Prue, she was not going to believe anything… she couldn't stand the pain of thinking her sister was back, then having her snatched away and turning out to be a demon, or anything of the sort.

She walked from the room, heading swiftly for the stairs and the sanctuary of the attic. Maybe once all this made more sense, she'd feel less unsettled. As it was, she didn't want to face any of the new arrivals, especially Prue, until she knew that they were the people they seemed to be. Shape-shifting demons weren't a new phenomena, after all.

"So does anyone know what's going on?" Chris asked, settling down on the couch once again, "For my guess, I would say that my future must be an alternate one to the one that the girls here-" he waved towards Kyra and Jordyn, "-Belong to. It's not hard to change the future, though somehow we have two different paths here."

"We've proved that before," Prue pointed out, "Seeing as… well, apparently I'm not alive in this future. I definitely was in the future Piper, Phoebe and I visited."

"Yes, and Paige is alive in my future,"

"And, you don't even _exist_ in ours, Chris."

Chris looked uncomfortable, "Yeah… well you can stop reminding me of that, if you don't mind. It's a little uncomfortable to think of a future where you're never even born, alright?" he was met with a nod from the twins, who knew what he meant; afterall, they didn't exist in _his_ future.

"Or in one where you're dead," Paige and Prue chimed in.

Piper smiled, though it wasn't exactly a happy smile, "Out of us all, I'm the only one who exists in every future we represent."

It was a grim thought.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed ones or the TV show 'Charmed' and any character who have appeared within that universe. Jordyn, Kyra and their 'future-family' are however my original characters.

Author's Note: Wow, looking through my old stories, I found this one, with a lot more written than I ever posted. Might as well edit and update it. Anyone still reading Charmed Fics?

Chapter 3

"Friday the Thirteenth… Friday the Thirteenth…" Phoebe muttered, flipping through the pages, "Come on… come on. Little help, Grams"?

"Certainly, my dear," a familiar chuckle came, and Phoebe felt hands brush her own aside, and the pages of the book turned to a page entitled 'The walls of time'. "Is this what you're looking for, darling?"

Phoebe shook her head, shuddering a little. Generally the hearing of Grams didn't happen- just the flicking of pages. Another creepy out-of-time phenomena. Or this was one of those times when they really needed a little spiritual – or Grandmotherly– help, "Err… thanks, Grams."

She bent her head, reading the page "When Friday the 13th coincides with a full moon, the walls between times are at their thinnest, and in places of high magical concentration objects – or people- belonging to one time may for a short time end up in one that is not their own." Well, that seemed straight forward enough. It was a bit like Halloween, but with good stuff coming through as well as the already-vanquished demons. A two-way time warp lasting a night, from the sounds of things.

Her sister and nieces and so-called nephew were out of their time because there was some screwy thing with the moon and the date. And from the sounds of things, for once it should go back to normal on its own. Which meant all they had to do was stick it out in the manor and have a good old gossip-fest while they waited for everyone to go back where they belonged.

She strode to the doorway, sticking her head out of it, "Okay guys, found it!" she yelled down the stairs, "And according to the book, it seems like it should all go away on its own! Prue, Kyra, Jordyn, you're only here for tonight, it seems. You too, stranger Chris."

"Great!" Piper called down back up the stairs– accompanied by an exasperated 'I'm _not_ a stranger' from Chris– "Now would you bring the book down here and explain to the rest of us, please?"

Phoebe hefted the Book in the crook of one arm, descending the stairs to find Piper curled up in Prue's arms, and Chris debating something with the twins. It really did look like one big happy family. With the exception of Paige. The youngest Charmed One was in a distinctly uncomfortable pose, biting her lip and gazing at Piper and Prue with what could only be called sadness.

_Well, she never met Prue, and her feelings of not belonging are probably getting stronger seeing how the two of them are. And with Kyra and Jordyn… she's their mother, but she's dead in their time. She doesn't belong with either of the groups. In her mind, anyway. In reality, she's one of us. She will _always_ be one of us. _

Placing the Book on the coffee table, she found herself trying to offer Paige comfort with an embrace for the second time in a day. "You _do_ belong here," she whispered in her ear, gaining a sad smile in return.

"But do I? I've never seen Piper relax so much as she is with Prue. And the twins seem to almost be avoiding me, like they're uncomfortable."

"Piper's known Prue a lot longer than she has you, sweetie. And the girls lost you more recently than we lost Prue… they're maybe not ready to face you as alive yet. They're shy about it, no doubt. _Everyone_ in this room loves you sweetie, I'm sure. You're _are_ one of us, and we need you. Always."

Phoebe tugged on Paige's arm, drawing her towards Piper and Prue.

"I think you two are leaving someone out," she admonished gently.

A stricken look crossed over Piper's face, and she stood to hug the youngest sister, "Oh, Paige, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about the fact that you don't know Prue, other than from what we've told you. You're so much one of us, it feels like you've been here as long as the rest of us."

She turned Paige around to face Prue. "Prue, this is Paige. Our baby sister. And the product of Sam and Mom's…love." She didn't want to say 'affair'; it made it sound a bit dirty, and from the looks of things, Paige was feeling out-of-place enough already. In her happiness at seeing Prue again, and knowing after Phoebe had yelled down that it actually _was_ Prue, she had just got caught up, in everything. Besides, if her sister was only here for tonight, they had a _lot_ of catching-up to pack into one short night.

Prue smiled her gentle smile, "Well, hi. Four Charmed Ones, huh? From all Piper's been saying, it sounds like you really helped save everything – and everyone– after I died, huh?"

This was the oddest situation for her. Apparently she was in her future, and it was one only a few years later, and she no longer existed in it.

"You know," Prue asked, something occurring to her, "Am I going to remember this when I go back? It could impact a lot if I do… and if I changed anything, I might not die," she paused, a pained look in her eyes as she realised that she _couldn't_ change it, "But, if I don't die, then none of what happened over could. And we're not allowed to change the past in such major ways." She rubbed stressfully at her eyes, "Dammit, I'm being given a chance to stop myself dying, and I'm not _allowed_ to?"

Prue groaned slightly. This sucked beyond all belief. She was finding out now that she was going to die, months before it actually happened. She would know it was coming now, and if she would ever be able to get it off her mind, she would be _very_ surprised. How was she supposed to let everything go ahead as her sisters seemed to be saying it had now that she knew? How could she _avoid_ not making the mistake that had caused her demise? It wasn't as if she could just pretend, when the demon came after her, that she didn't know how she could get rid of it. It most certainly wasn't in her nature to let herself die if she could avoid it. But she couldn't change the future, or she would throw _everything_ off path.

"Dammit, someone tell me this is an exception. The one time I'm _allowed_ to change the past," she sighed, knowing that her wish wasn't going to come true, "But it's not, is it? The rules stand. I _have_ to die when that time comes, don't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I claim no ownership over any of the characters from the television show 'Charmed' – I do however, own the twins, Kyra and Jordyn. If they tickle anyone's fancy, just ask to borrow them and I'll be quite happy to oblige! _

**Summary: **_Friday the 13__th__ always seems to bring some excitement into the lives of the Charmed ones. This time around, it comes in a weakening of the walls of time, bringing friends and foe from past and future. _

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the reviews I received on the last chapter. This really is an old fic, and is only receiving basic editing before posting, but I always appreciate the feedback and opportunity to improve upon what I wrote several years ago. I never finished writing this, but if I can find some potential in it again, I will do so :o)_

**Time Eternal, Chapter 4**

"I'm afraid you're not wrong there, Prue," a voice came from behind them all. A familiar voice, tinged with sadness. Four heads whipped around, followed by an abrupt halt in conversation from the other three in the room.

"Right, so _now_ you show up!" Phoebe exclaimed in exasperation. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother-in-law, "We _called_, you know, Mister Leo!"

Leo smiled at her, "Sorry, I know you did. But I couldn't come just at that second – the Elders were filling me in on what's going on I couldn't exactly orb out on them." He embraced Prue, and nodded at the other three. "You're all out of your times, and you will all be going back at dawn tomorrow morning. Prue, you will have no memories of this happening, because for you to change the past because of this is too great a risk. The rest of you _will_ remember, but I suggest that you keep it to yourselves." That was the understatement of the century from his views, but it was all he had been told to tell them. Each should be smart enough to realise that telling someone about the future was never a good idea, even if they were believed.

The Whitelighter levelled a serious gaze at all of them, "And each of you needs to be on your guard. You may not have been the only ones to slip through the time-walls. It is entirely possible that demons or warlocks that have been in this house may come through as well. You all need to be prepared to face whatever does come. And to ensure that you're all in this house at the moment of dawn, or you will _not_ be able to get back to your own times, and the repercussions could well be serious. The Elders are worried, so you all should be too." The fact that the Elders were worried concerned him greatly. Each person in this room was his family. Well, _would_ be his family one day in the case of three of them. Perhaps, depending on which path the sands of time flowed down. No-one could tell what seemingly inconsequential action could move them to an alternate path, and seal which of the future-people in this room would ever actually be born.

"So, what exactly is it that's going on, by the way?" Kyra asked, staring up at her uncle. It was so odd to see him look exactly the same as she was used to, when the others looked younger. Having an angel for an uncle was odd… and it was getting hard to hide from people that Leo wasn't aging. Although, when they went out in public with anyone who could possibly realise Leo wasn't ever looking any older, Kyra got to try out her handy-dandy little power of glamour. With varying degrees of success, depending on how well she managed to keep her mind on maintaining the illusion.

Phoebe grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I brought the book down so we could all see it. Here," she picked up the Book from the coffee table, turning the pages to the one that she had marked. Running her finger over the relevant bit, she absorbed the information again, knowing that it could well come in handy later. It had before.

"Seems simple enough," Piper nodded, once she had skimmed the page, "As long as we're all here at dawn, everything should go back to where it should just fine."

She turned to her husband, "Any idea on how we've got Chris here from an alternate future? I mean, the rest of us are all from one… reality I guess. He's obviously from a totally different one."

"Or why I could _feel_ Grams and hear her, and not just see the pages of the Book turning when I asked her for help to find what we needed," Phoebe butted in, remembering what she had been wondering about when she had first dug up the information. Usually, they only heard Grams when there was major upheaval, and this didn't seem to classify as such, not really. The power of three wasn't in danger.

Leo shrugged, "I would say the disruption has caused her spirit to slip through into a more physical form. She's not _here_ like Prue is, but she's more present than usual. I don't suppose it's anything to worry about, unless anyone's feeling evil?"

There was a general shaking of heads at that. The only thing they were all feeling was confused.

"And Chris?" Piper asked, nudging her husband back onto the original path of inquiry.

Leo shook his head, "I'm not sure about that one," he admitted, gazing at the young man in question. His son who didn't exist and would not exist as this way of time continued, "My best guess is that since he was here to _change_ the future, he succeeded. Maybe because his own future is so volatile, he ended up in this one. We know there are always many futures, and while it's unusual for two to ever cross paths, with the walls of time so thin, anything's possible really. Which is why you guys need to stay on your guard."

Jordyn grinned, "Oh yeah? We've got _four_ Charmed Ones, and three Charmed kids here. I think we've got more mojo than _any_ evil can handle!" This was so cool, she was in the past, seeing her mom and aunts when they had been _young_. And though the Halliwells were hardly old-fogies in her own time, they seemed a whole heap cooler now. They hadn't faced all the stuff they had by 2019, hadn't been hardened by it all. And here, her mom was still alive– something Jordyn had never expected to see her as again.

"And even better, we're all in our _own_ bodies this time," Kyra chimed in, "No offence Mom– Paige– but I'd rather have my own powers than yours. Especially if there is a chance we're going to have to fight."

Paige responded with a light laugh, "I don't blame you. You kids have some pretty funky powers between you. Mine must pale in significance."

"They're going to get stronger," Jordi said with authority, "Mom always said that she couldn't believe how much her powers grew once she'd been using them for a few years."

Kyra slapped her twin lightly on the arm, "_Shush, _Jordi! They're not supposed to know stuff about their future selves."

"I'd say that's already been screwed over by the whole body switching incident," Jordyn retorted, silencing her sister's objections. Since afterall, _that_ had been Ky's fault.

"Didn't you say something about a baby, Piper?" Prue suddenly spoke up, "If I'm not ever going to meet my nephew when I'm alive, can I at least meet him now?"

Piper squeezed her sister in a tight bear hug, "Of course," she said with a choke, biting her lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The twins grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't Wyatt _love_ to know that we'd seen him as a baby?" Jordyn laughed, "Better than the embarrassing baby photos for his 21st."

Piper smiled, "I'm sure he saw you two as babies," she pointed out, "Seeing as he's your cousin, and you live in the same house."

"But we can tell Carly what he was like as a baby!" Kyra smiled, "I mean, we already have enough fun telling her stories about him when he was little!"

"it's great having a best friend going out with your cousin," Jordyn said. No-one missed the sour tone, and her twin rolled her eyes at her, "Sorry Ky. But Carly's like family to us. She's been our friend like forever. Wyatt dating her is just beyond weird. It's like he was dating one of the family. "

"But they're _happy_ with each other," Kyra groaned, "And she's one of the only mortals that knows about us. It's great for him. It means he doesn't have to constantly hide his powers. Remember what it was like with Belinda. He was _miserable_. You don't want him to go through that again, do you?"

It was painfully obvious that this was not a new argument, and one that neither of the twins were going to win. Paige clapped her hands together,

"Alright, you two! Quit arguing! Do you want to meet baby Wyatt, or not?"

Jordyn and Kyra stared at her, identical bemused looks on their faces.

"_What_?" Paige asked in puzzlement.

"Okay, we know that you're mom, but channelling her is just _creepy_," Kyra told Paige with a shudder.

Phoebe and Piper shared a smile. The idea of Paige being _anyone's_ mother was quite creepy. Their baby sister was hardly grown-up herself, afterall. But it was very easy to see a lot of Paige in the twins – they shared a very similar temperament, and how much the resembled her would give away some relationship to anyone.

"I hope all our children are as cool as these two," Phoebe whispered in Piper's ear, "They don't even seem fazed by all this. I'd have been freaked if anything like this had happened to me when I was 14."

"But _you_ hadn't lived with it your entire life," Prue joined in with a smile, "from the looks of things, our future's in safe hands."

Her sisters nodded, knowing that she wasn't just talking about the twins. She was talking about Paige as well… giving he approval on her 'replacement' as it was.

"So, how did you guys discover Paige was our sister?" Prue asked, as they trooped on up to the nursery. She levelled a gaze at all of her younger sisters, "I think we're going to have to have a sit-down-catch up session. You guys have two years to fill me in on." She nodded towards the 'kids', "your future offspring can babysit while we do."

"You do know that you won't remember whatever we tell you, anyway?" Piper asked, with a sigh. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through _all_ the things that had happened to them since Prue's death.

"Actually, that's not precisely true," Leo cut in. "Once she… passes over, she will regain the memories of this time spent with you guys. It's just we can't risk everything changing from the way it's supposed to be. And that means that– though I wish it were otherwise – Prue still has to die, and it's well possible that it would be avoidable if she knew everything that you guys do now."

"So, Prue _will_ remember meeting me?" Paige asked, her eyes shining. She had always wanted to meet Prue, maybe gain the approval of the oldest Halliwell sister. Piper and Phoebe had always been so proud of Prue, and Paige had wanted, ever since she had received her powers, to see what all the fuss was about.

"Uh huh," Leo smiled at her, "She knows all about you anyway, you know. She's 'up there' watching you guys all the time. You aren't allowed to contact her like you contact your mother or Grams yet, but someday you will be able to. And then you'll be able to get to know her a lot better than you can in this one night."


End file.
